No 24 Ramsay Street
No 24 Ramsay Street is a house in Ramsay Street, Erinsborough and was the home of the Ramsay family when the serial began in 1985, the head of the family being Max Ramsay. A Ramsay had lived in the house from the time the street was built to 1992 when Madge Bishop, nee Ramsay later Mitchell, left, thinking her husband Harold Bishop had died at sea. Lou Carpenter bought the house and later moved Cheryl Stark and her family in. Cheryl died in 1996. Madge returned in 1997 when it was revealed that Harold was still alive and they moved back into No 24 but she died in 2001. Harold lived there until 2011. Since then, residents such as the Kapoors and Mark Brennan have lived there. History No 24 Ramsay Street was built in 1963 when the street was being built. Max Ramsay, grandson of Jack Ramsay, whom Ramsay Street was named after, was the first owner of the house. In 1963 he moved his new wife Maria Ramsay into the house. 1985- In 1985, Max Ramsay had owned the house since it was built. His marriage to Maria broke down when he found that he was not the real father of Danny Ramsay. Max always said he saw Danny as his son as much as Shane. In January 1986, Max's sister Madge Mitchell came to stay with him. Max and Madge fought like cat and dog. In April 1986, Madge's daughter Charlene Mitchell came to stay. In May 1986, Max seemed to vanish, and Madge, Charlene, Danny and Shane wondered where he had gone to. He had been contacted by Maria and had booked a last minute flight to Brisbane, Queensland. The next night he phoned Madge to say he was at the airport on his way to Brisbane. Max rung up his brother Tom to come to Erinsborough and cover for him. Max got a job in Brisbane and got back with Maria and decided that he would not be returning to Erinsborough. He sold his house to Tom. In January 1987, Harold Bishop turned up at No 24. Charlene had helped arrange for him to visit his old flame Madge. Harold liked Erinsborough so decided to stay so lodged with Mrs Mangel. At the same time Henry Mitchell, Madge's son, came to stay. Harold got on well with Shane Ramsay and Henry during his frequent visits to No 24. In March 1987, Shane Ramsay left Erinsborough. Harold started dating Madge and Tom sold his share of No 24 to Harold. In May 1988, Madge became Mrs Harold Bishop. Residents over the years *1963-1985 Maria Ramsay *1963-1986 Max Ramsay *1964-1987 Shane Ramsay *1967-1986 Danny Ramsay *1986-1992, 1997-2001 Madge Bishop *1986-1988 Charlene Robinson *1986, 1990-1991 Tom Ramsay *1987-1989 Henry Mitchell *1987-1991, 1997-2011 Harold Bishop *1989-1990 Bronwyn Davies *1990 Sharon Davies *1990-1991 Gemma Ramsay *1991-1992 Guy Carpenter *1991-1992 Brenda Riley *1992-1994, 2003, 2005, 2006-2008, 2009-2012 Lou Carpenter *1993-1994 Lauren Turner *1993-1995 Rick Alessi *1992-1993 Beth Brennan *1993 Cameron Hudson *1994 Marlene Kratz, Sam Kratz *1994-1995 - Cody Willis *1995 - Joanna Hartman *1994, 1996 Cheryl Stark *1996, 2007 Louise Allen *1997-2001 Paul McClain *2003-2005 Serena Bishop *2008-2009 Rebecca Napier *2009-2012, 2014 Kate Ramsay *2010 India Napier *2012-2013 Ajay Kapoor *2012-2013 Rani Kapoor *2012-2013 Priya Kapoor *2014 Paige Smith *2014 Mark Brennan *2015-2019 Aaron Brennan *2015-2018 Tyler Brennan *2015-2016 Daniel Robinson *2018-2019 Chloe Brennan *2017-2019 David Tanaka Gallery 24.5.png|Max and Maria Ramsay in the lounge in 1985. 24.6.png 24.png|Max and Danny in the kitchen (with Shane and Terry in the background) in 1985. 24.2.png|Max and Madge in the lounge in 1986. naybers no 24 kitchen area.png|The kitchen in 1986. naybers inside 24 1987.png|Charlene and Madge in the kitchen in 1987. 24.4.png 24.3.png Category:Houses in Ramsay Street. Category:Erinsborough locations. Category:Erinsborough.